Are you happy now?
by LovelyLuka24
Summary: Chapter 5, on its way! 12-26-03 (LubyCarby Triangle...Upon their return from Africa!)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Are you happy now?  
  
Author: Bekah  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Goran Visnjic, I'd be to busy to write.  
  
Summary: Abby's true colors show, when both Luka & Carter return from Africa. (Post Season Finale)  
  
~*~  
  
Now...don't just walk away  
  
pretending everything's okay  
  
And you don't care about me.  
  
~*~  
  
Luka swatted away a fly, as he layed on a small cot. I  
  
t had been weeks since Carter had gone back to Chicago, and he was out on his own again.  
  
Things had gotten hectic and crazy... but he had planned to return the day after tomorrow.  
  
His mind returned to the one place he felt at peace, the one place that made his heart ache. Abby.  
  
~*~  
  
And I know there's just no use  
  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care...  
  
~*~  
  
:Flashback:  
  
Abby knew there was more to this hug then she wanted to admit. Luka's arms wrapped around her, both bodies swaying slightly... She even felt tears come to her eyes, and her heart catch in her throat. She somehow wished she could change his mind about Africa...  
  
::End Flashback::[/b]  
  
It was the alarm clock that woke her up, but suddenly Abby was very aware of the arm that was wrapped around her. She jumped slightly, only to find Carter next to her...a smile on his face.  
  
"Carter!" She said,still a little stunned. "When'd you get back?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Early this morning... I just couldn't wait to see you." He replied, his face carrying a hint of sadness.  
  
Abby seemed to understand his demeanor. "So we kind of...left things on bad terms." She said, the first to cut right to the chase.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry Abby. I really am. What with my Grandmother dying, and...well..everything just seemed to pile up. I pushed away the one person who was only trying to help. And I'm sorry." He ran his fingers through his hair, hoping she'd understand.  
  
Abby layed there a minute, and a small smile crept over her.  
  
"Welcome back." She said, softly.  
  
~*~  
  
Could you look me in the eye  
  
And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
~*~  
  
"Sir.. excuse me sir.."  
  
Luka's eyes fluttered open,  
  
"We are boarding the plane for Chicago now, are you ready?" the young receptionist asked.  
  
Luka rubbed his neck, picking up his suitcase. "Thanks." He muttered, as he stood in line to board the plane.  
  
Later on....  
  
Luka hailed a cab, as the rained poured down on him.  
  
Yep, this was Chicago all right. Nothing like this weather to welcome him home. Honestly, after spending so much time in Africa...rain was welcomed. He piled his suitcases in the cab, and instead of having the cab driver take him home he decided to make a stop first.  
  
~*~  
  
You took all there was to take,  
  
And left with an empty plate  
  
And you don't care about it, yeah.  
  
~*~  
  
Abby stood under the tiny ledge trying to stay out of the pouring rain, inhaling a cigarette. God she hated working the night shift. But she smiled, glad that she had gotten a few weeks to spend with Carter. Since his return, things seemed to be getting back on track. They both seemed almost back to normal. She stood there watching the rain pour down, trying to block out the sound of the noisy ER. She was off in a half hour, and she couldn't wait.  
  
--  
  
He payed the cabdriver, asking him to wait a few minutes.  
  
The cabby seemed annoyed, but complied after another bribe.  
  
Luka made his way through the rain, the ambulance bay coming into view.  
  
Abby tossed her cigarette away, preparing to head back into the ER. She saw a figure in the distance, figuring it was someone coming to cover the shift until morning. She was about to turn around, but as the figure got closer....it was almost unmistakeable who it was.  
  
He began to pick up the pace, even though he was already soaked completely. He stopped abruptly when he said her tiny figure. A smile spread across his lips, even though he knew it was to dark for her to see. "Fancy finding you here." he said.  
  
"Luka? Oh my God!" Abby suddenly forgot the rain, and semi-walked, semi-ran over to him. "Did you just get back?" She asked, a little shocked.  
  
Luka nodded, "Yeah, just now actually. I had the cab driver take me here first, needed to get something from my locker."  
  
"You must be exhausted." She said, standing there almost awkwardly.  
  
Luka noted her stance and laughed, "Come here." He said, pulling her into a hug. "Its good to see you."  
  
She was a bit surprised by the hug, but hugged him back. "Yeah you too." She said, pulling away. "Great now I'm soaked...we better get inside." She was suddenly very aware of the fast pace her heart was beating at.  
  
"Why? Its lovely weather we are having." He said, half joking.  
  
"Normal Chicago weather is more like it." She muttered, turning to head inside.  
  
He grabbed her arm.."Wait.." He said, but then he let her go.  
  
She gave him a look, "Yeah?" now her heart was pounding faster. God knows why.  
  
"I just..." he stammered, "Its good to be home." he finished lamely.  
  
Abby smiled, giving a short nod. She continued on her path inside, "You coming?" She asked, remembering he wanted something from his locker.  
  
"No." Just you. He thought.  
  
~*~  
  
And I, I've given up this game  
  
I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care,  
  
yeah, yeah yeah,  
  
~*~ 


	2. Trustworthy?

"Are you happy now?"  
  
Previously in the fic:  
  
Abby smiled, giving a short nod. She continued on her path inside, "You coming?" She asked, remembering he wanted something from his locker."Can I get you something?"  
  
"No." Just you. He thought.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Have a good night?" Carter asked, taking her coat from her.  
  
"What are you doing here so late?" Abby asked, rubbing her eyes. "Man I hate the night-shift." She added.  
  
"Missed you." Carter replied, "Can I get you something?"  
  
"No.I just need my bed." Abby grinned.  
  
Carter chuckled, "Have a rough shift?" he inquired as he went to shut off the tea-pot, that was now whistling.  
  
"Ehh, the usual." Abby replied, tossing her shoes in the corner. "Luka's back."  
  
Carter glanced at her, "Oh yeah?" he added, pretending he was interested. "That's nice."  
  
Abby just nodded, "Make me some will you?"  
  
Carter grabbed a second tea bag, and mug. "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks" Abby said, plopping down on the couch. "It's still pouring out there." She noted.  
  
"Yeah, seems to be coming down pretty hard." Carter sat down next to her. "It's good to be home." He said, looking at her.  
  
"I'm glad you are." She smiled.  
  
But all through the night, her thoughts seemed to drift to Luka.in the end she decided that it was just because she was glad he was safe and was back.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Thing's hadn't changed much. The ER was chaotic, the nurses were moody, Kerry was her usual prickly self.and it was as if he'd never left.  
  
"Dr.Kovac!"  
  
Luka's head jerked, only to see Haleh hovering over him.  
  
"Dr.Kovac, your patient is asking for you. Steve Brown?" She said, feeding him a chart.  
  
"Ohh right.sorry." Luka said, struggling to his feet.  
  
"Jet lag, huh?" Haleh said, walking away. "Watch it. Weaver's hot as it is."  
  
Luka rolled his eyes, heading to exam 3.  
  
He checked out his patient and decided to get something from the vending machine.  
  
"Gosh, I swear these things are just money-eating machines!" Abby said, as she smacked up against it.  
  
Luka smiled, "Having some trouble?"  
  
"All I wanted was a bag of chips, But nooo.. it eats my money everytime!" She said, leaning against it.  
  
"Let me try." Luka inserted a few coins, "That's not so hard."  
  
Abby gave him a puzzled look, but grabbed the chips from him. "Thanks." She said, rolling here eyes.  
  
"So happy to be back at work?" Abby asked, knowing the answer already.  
  
"Oh yeah." Luka said, not really interested in the vending machines anymore.  
  
Abby looked down at her feet, then at her chips to avoid his eyes. "Well I better get back to work. thanks for these."  
  
"Sure." Luka said, watching her walk away.  
  
And there he was. Carter. He had yet to see him since he started up work again.  
  
"Hey welcome back Luka." He heard Carter say, before walking away with Abby.  
  
"Yeah.." Luka mumbled under his breath, as he stared. "Nothing's changed."  
  
Luka hadn't expected things would be different. Hoped, maybe. By the way things were between them when he had left.he thought. Well, it didn't matter. Abby was happy.  
  
And he. well it didn't matter how he felt.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Abby closed her locker, and slung her purse over her shoulder.  
  
"Ready?" Carter asked, locking up his locker.  
  
Abby was about to answer, when the lounge door opened.  
  
Carter turned, seeing it was Luka.  
  
"Thank God Susan showed up, I don't think I could've made it another 2 hours." Luka said, heading for his locker.  
  
"Yeah it was tough getting back into the swing of things." Carter said, heading towards the door. "But give it a few days.it'll be like you never left."  
  
Luka just nodded, glancing at Abby.  
  
"So, how were things down there. before you left?" Carter asked  
  
"Well, I think we made a difference. small or not." He said, with a shrug. "I only hope to be able to get the chance to go there again. Hopefully soon."  
  
"Don't you think you've had enough of the Congo?" Abby asked curiously.  
  
"You have no idea what it feels like.to have a person put so much faith into you, so much trust, and then to get the chance to prove to them you can help. It's amazing. Those people love each other, care for each other. and do anything to help each other survive." Luka said, closing up his locker. "The feeling you get is.indescribable."  
  
"It certainly puts things into a different perspective." Carter said, opening up the lounge door.  
  
"especially when you've got a gun to your head, huh?" Luka said, following behind Abby.  
  
Abby's head whirled, "What?" she asked, a little shocked. She then turned to Carter.  
  
"Well see you tomorrow" Carter said, ignoring Abby's look.  
  
"What did he mean?" Abby asked, once they were in the parking lot.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"John Carter don't play dumb with me. You had a gun to your head?!?!" Abby said, grabbing him by the arm to slow him down.  
  
"Abby don't worry about i-" Carter started to say  
  
"Don't tell me not to worry about it! Carter why didn't you tell me?" She asked, her tone rising.  
  
"Look at me.I'm fine. I didn't want you to freak out about it. you have enough to deal with."  
  
Abby furrowed her brows, "My boyfriend had a gun to his head.I think I'm allowed to freak now." She said, angrily. "And now you decide what you can and can't tell me, for fear of me blowing up, or becoming overwhelmed?"  
  
"Abby your making a big deal over nothing." Carter said, trying to calm her. "Look I'm sorry, I didn't see the reason behind telling you. I mean think about it, 'Hey honey I'm home, by the way I had a gun pointed to my head'."  
  
Abby made a face, "Great, now you think I'm joking." She said, with a sigh. "I'm glad we have such an open unrestricted relationship." She said, sarcastically.  
  
"Abby C'mon.." Carter said, as the EL pulled up. "What do you want me to say?"  
  
Abby shrugged, "Nothing. I'm tired."  
  
"That's not the answer." Carter said  
  
Abby didn't move.  
  
"We need to talk about this, don't avoid it now." Carter said, touching her arm slightly.  
  
"Forget it. I don't want to find out about anything else that might make me freak."  
  
Carter rolled his eyes, "I didn't mean it that way. I just didn't want you to worry. Can we please forget about this?"  
  
Abby stepped onto the EL.  
  
Carter sighed, this was going to be a long night.  
  
--------------------------------------- To be Continued. ---------------------------------------- 


	3. Past, Present, Or Future?

Author's Note: I'm baffled as to why there are periods after almost Everything I type. Sorry about that, I have no idea why its doing that..  
  
Previously in the fic: Abby C'mon.." Carter said, as the EL pulled up. "What do you want me to say?"  
  
Abby shrugged, "Nothing. I'm tired."  
  
"That's not the answer." Carter said  
  
Abby didn't move.  
  
"We need to talk about this, don't avoid it now." Carter said, touching her arm slightly.  
  
"Forget it. I don't want to find out about anything else that might make me freak."  
  
Carter rolled his eyes, "I didn't mean it that way. I just didn't want you to worry. Can we please forget about this?"  
  
Abby stepped onto the EL.  
  
Carter sighed, this was going to be a long night.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Continued. ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Luka glanced out the window as he sipped on a fresh cup of coffee.  
  
He had to go to a new coffee house, since the 'famous' Doc Magoo's was being reconstructed.  
  
"So you like it here?" A female voice asked from behind  
  
Luka turned to find Dr.Lewis, "Its not bad." He said, with a small smile.  
  
"Yeah, it's a good substitute for now." Susan said, "Mind if I?" She asked pointing to the booth across from him.  
  
Luka shook his head no.  
  
Susan sat down, picking up a menu. She glanced at it a minute, then back at him.  
  
"So what was it like down there?" She asked, interested.  
  
Luka shrugged a bit, "A lot of work." He said with a chuckle a grin.  
  
"But it was worth it. I'm actually hoping to go back there again."  
  
"Really? Wow, I don't think I could handle it. I mean being that far away, and the pressures."  
  
Susan said, motioning a waitress over.  
  
"Yeah well, you get used to it. I had no idea what I was getting into until I got there. But being from Croatia, it wasn't stuff I'd never seen before. So maybe that helped." He said, playing with the edge of a napkin.  
  
Susan ordered a cup of coffee, then turned back to him. "So are you glad to be back?"  
  
Luka nodded slightly, "I guess so."  
  
Susan gave him a puzzled look, "Well coming back to County isn't exactly like a family reunion, But I'm pretty sure Weaver missed you." She said, somewhat sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah right.." Luka said, with a smile.  
  
"So.how are things with." Susan stopped herself, she knew Abby & Carter were an item. but she could also see there was still some tension between Luka and Abby.  
  
Luka raised a brow.."With." he said, trailing off.  
  
Susan forced a smile, trying to hide her embarrassment. "I was going to say You and Abby."  
  
Good going Susan, way to put some salt in his wounds.  
  
"Oh." Luka said, his demeanor changing.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just ment, well I ment it in a friendly way. Conversation starter." Susan rambled, something she did when she was nervous, or humiliated. Or a little of both.  
  
Luka just forced a smile, "Its okay."  
  
"Whew. That was awkward." She somehow managed to always state the obvious.  
  
Luka just turned to look out the window.  
  
Susan fidgeted a bit, when finally her coffee arrived. "Oh good, I need a wake up call.." She chuckled.  
  
Luka swallowed the last of his, "And I need to be getting back to the hospital."  
  
"Yeah, okay. Uhm..I'll see you around." Susan said, lamely.  
  
Luka set a few dollar's on the table, "Yep."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Do you really have everything you wanted?  
  
Are you happy now? --------------------------------------------------  
  
Carter set down a box, glancing at the somewhat empty mansion.  
  
He sighed, feeling a little down. It was weird being in Gamma's house.with no Gamma.  
  
He had kept a few small items, but the rest were either being auctioned off, or given to family members or friends. Or wherever Gamma had stated for them to go, in her will.  
  
He grabbed his keys, glancing one last time at the house before turning to leave.  
  
He had a half shift today, and he didn't want to be late. He wondered if Abby was any better today then she was yesterday.  
  
He didn't understand why there was always something in the way. there was always something that seemed to stand in between them. Usually he felt it was her independence, but when it wasn't that, it was somehow 'blamed' on him, or seen as 'his' fault. Carter sighed starting up the engine. He'd try and apologize again. but sometimes he felt like that was all their relationship was. One big 'apology'. He felt so sure he was going to end things, until he went away to the Congo. He had some time to think things through, and maybe he was just being irrational. Even though Abby's family troubles always seemed to be in the way, he wanted to make it work. Even though her brother* had ruined his Gamma's funeral, he was convinced he came down a little hard on her. He could give her a thousand different things she could've done that day, and he most likely gave her to many as it was, but that was just him. That's how he is. He was determined to have them talk about their relationship. he decided to call up and plan some dinner reservations.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"God Abby, I'm such a dweeb." Susan whined.  
  
"Why now?" Abby said, with a smirk.  
  
"I totally embarrassed myself in front of Luka. Not to mention I probably humiliated him." Susan said, shoving a chart back in the rack.  
  
"What do you mean?" Abby asked, walking over to the lounge to get a cup of coffee.  
  
Susan followed her, "Well I saw him at that coffee place, so I figured I'd sit and chat with him a bit. and well, leave it to me to bring up past wounds."  
  
Abby gave her a look, "What'd you say?" She asked, pouring herself a cup of the hardly appetizing coffee.  
  
"Oh you know, Hey Luka how's things with. oh nevermind she's your ex- girlfriend now, and is with Carter." Susan rolled her eyes. "I was going to ask how things were with you and him. But not like you know, relationship wise. Just friends wise. But then I realized it wasn't any of my business anyway. and uhh."  
  
Abby stood there, a surprised look on her face.  
  
"What?" Susan said, slightly out of breath.  
  
"I don't see why your making a big deal. Why wouldn't we be fine?" Abby said, getting a bit defensive.  
  
"Well, I think it's the way I said it. Like I think he thought I meant you guys were together, and well its not my business to know whether you guys worked things out as just 'friends' anyway. God, why do I listen to the hospital chatter?!" Susan leaned up against her locker. "Am I making any sense?"  
  
"I think you need therapy." Abby said, feeling uncomfortable.  
  
Susan grinned, "Yeah well, don't we all?"  
  
Abby couldn't argue that. "I should be first in line."  
  
Susan sighed, and headed back to the door. "So you really think it didn't bother him? I mean he seemed kinda shifty after that. Wouldn't talk much, and left soon after."  
  
"He probably wanted to get back before Weaver noticed he was missing."Abby said, casually. "Its not a big deal Susan."  
  
Susan nodded, "Okay. I just hope he doesn't give me that 'how could you ask that' kind of look."  
  
Abby laughed, "God, I'm not even going to ask what that looks like."  
  
Susan smiled.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Your off in an hour, and I made plans." Carter said, leaning over Abby by the admit desk.  
  
"I'm going out with the girls." Abby said, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Well at least your talking to me."  
  
Abby rolled her eyes, "How old are we Carter?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"I haven't got time for this now. I have patients piling up, and I'd actually like to leave 'on time' and be able to relax with the girls." She said, brushing past him.  
  
"Except you and I are more important then a girls night out, and we really need to talk."  
  
Carter said, keeping in step with her.  
  
"Talking is the last thing I want to do. I just want to sit back relax, enjoy a little music." Abby trailed off.  
  
"Well, I'll do the talking, you can just shake your head yes or no." Carter joked.  
  
Abby just gave him a look.  
  
"C'mon are you still mad at me?" Carter persued.  
  
"About which? The fact you had a gun to your head? No, if you wanted to keep that your business, then fine. Which brings me to the next issue, how do we decide what we can and can't tell eachother?" Abby folded her arms across her chest. "Because if there's a guide book, I think I need to read up on it."  
  
Carter rolled his eyes, "See..this is exactly why we need to go out."  
  
"No, this is exactly why I need a break from you." Abby said, but feeling a pang of guilt when she saw Carter's face.  
  
Carter took a step back, "Apparently I wasn't gone long enough." He said, before turning to leave.  
  
"Carter." Abby sighed. "Where are we going?" She asked, after some time.  
  
Carter turned to look at her, "You sure?"  
  
Abby nodded. she figured she'd might as well get it over with. "I'll let Susan know I can't make it."  
  
"Thank you." Carter said, a smile returning to his face.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	4. Changes

Previously in the fic: "You're off in an hour, and I made plans." Carter said, leaning over Abby by the admit desk.  
  
------------------------- Continued -------------------------  
  
As usual, Abby felt totally out of place. Why did Carter always have to pick the most extravagant place to eat at?! Her black dress suddenly seemed very plain & frumpy. Ah well, there was nothing she could do about it now. Music filled the air, and Abby glanced at the live jazz band that was playing. Once they were escorted to their seats she wasted no time telling Carter how 'out of place' she felt.  
  
"Maybe next time you should just reserve the entire place to us."  
  
Carter gave her a look, "You look nice." He said, changing the subject.  
  
Abby shrugged, "I'm glad I changed out of my jeans." She said, sarcastically. "Soo.." she added.  
  
Carter picked up a menu, ignoring her.  
  
"So you made me miss girls night, dragged me to a stuffy over-priced restaurant, and now your going to drag this conversation out further?" Abby said, propping her elbows on the table and resting her chin in her hand.  
  
Carter smirked, "What do you want?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, I'll just order an appetizer." Abby said, with a sigh.  
  
Carter placed their order, asking for 3 different sea-food appetizers. He then turned his attention back on Abby. "Thanks for coming."  
  
Abby bit her lip, and gave a short nod. "Sure."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Tell it to my face, have I been erased?  
  
Are you happy now. -----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well aren't you a sight for tired eyes."  
  
Luka turned to see Jing-Mei.  
  
"When'd you get back?" She asked, stopping at the ambulance bay.  
  
"Few days ago. where've you been?" Luka said, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Took a few days off, switched my days with Pratt." Jing mei answered. "So how was it?"  
  
Luka was tired of answering the same question, so he put on a smile and simply said "It was a good experience."  
  
Jing mei smiled, "Well it was good to see you. I better go punch in. You off?"  
  
Luka nodded, "Yeah.see ya."  
  
He walked over to his car, fishing for his keys in his pocket.  
  
The days since he had been back seemed to be flying by. Everything was almost a total blur.  
  
But even still, one conversation still seemed to stick out in his mind. The conversation he had with Dr.Lewis.  
  
She seemed flustered and embarrassed at the mention of Abby's name. Frankly, that intrigued him a bit. But also in a weird way, saddened him. He figured Susan probably now saw that he still did miss Abby.  
  
Women somehow knew these things. Or could read his face good, or something. He started the engine, not really in any kind of mood to go home.  
  
He eventually found himself in front of a bar, and he cut the engine. A few drinks couldn't hurt.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Do you really have everything you wanted?  
  
You can't run away from yourself.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Abby sipped on her club soda, watching Carter as he seemed to reflect on how to start this 'important' conversation.  
  
"I was at Gamma's house today." He said, finally.  
  
"Oh?" Abby asked, trying to sound more interested then she was.  
  
"That's when I started thinking about . things." Carter said, deliberately skipping the word 'us'.  
  
"An empty mansion would definitely be a good place to spend some quality thinking time." Abby said, joking slightly.  
  
"I realized" Carter went on, "That we seem to be apologizing more in this relationship, then we do actually enjoy it."  
  
Abby furrowed her brows, "What do you mean?... That we're apologizing 'for' the relationship?"  
  
"No, no I didn't say that. It just seems we spend more time trying to 'make up', then actually having a real relationship."  
  
"Well, apologizing in a relationship keeps it real. Yes maybe it.seems we do it a lot. But I don't think it makes it any less real." Abby said, trying to understand his view.  
  
"I just think.." Carter ran his fingers through his hair, "Maybe we are lacking something."  
  
"Such as.maybe trust?" Abby offered.  
  
"I wasn't referring to that." Carter said, taken back slightly.  
  
"Well, you don't seem to think you can tell me everything."  
  
"That doesn't mean I don't trust you." Carter said, defensively.  
  
"No. But how can I trust you, if you never tell me everything?"  
  
"And you tell me everything?" Carter threw back.  
  
Abby hesitated a minute. "Like I said, I think we have a *trust* issue."  
  
"How can you accuse me, if you do the same thing?" Carter asked, still hung up on his previous question.  
  
"Look. I'm not just saying you do it. Maybe I could stand to be a little more open too. But after that last incident, I guess I just realized you seem to.leave details out."  
  
Carter rubbed his forehead, "Okay. we're going in circles now. So besides 'trust' what else do you think we need to change?"  
  
Maybe 'change' wasn't the right word.Abby thought. Should a person, or persons, have to change to accommodate a relationship? There was no such thing as a 'perfect' relationship, and she knew that. But just how much changing did a person have to do, before you become someone your not, in order to have a relationship.?! "I don't know." She said, softly.  
  
"What is it?" Carter asked, picking up on her distant look.  
  
"Where .. or when does a person, or persons, draw a line? The line.."  
  
"Draw the line for what?" Carter said, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"You can only give so much. Or do so much. Or change so much." Abby started, "Before you realize you've forgotten who you are, in order to have a relationship with someone. Where do you draw the line.. and say enough is enough, I've sacrificed myself for something that can't work."  
  
Carter was silent. He stared at her blankly. "Sometimes you have to do a few things to make a relationship work."  
  
"I know. But when is it to much?" Abby said, still waiting for an answer.  
  
"I guess when you feel like.you've done all you can. Or when you feel you've changed to much as a person." Carter felt a bit un-nerved.  
  
"So what do you think we need to do, in order to make this work?" Abby said, trying to be a little more hopeful for his sake.  
  
"This."  
  
Abby raised a brow, "Hmm?"  
  
"Talk. Communicate." Carter said, pushing his plate aside. "Trust eachother, and be willing to open up and tell eachother everything."  
  
Abby nodded in agreement, "I think that's a start." She said, with a small sigh.  
  
"Do you think we'll be happier?" Carter said, as he stood to go pay the bill.  
  
Abby pondered the question, "Define happiness." She said, with a small smile.  
  
"Are you happy, Abby?" he asked.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
To be continued. ------------------------------------- 


	5. Time & Time Again

|Are You Happy Now?|  
  
Authors Note: I had no idea so many people were interested in me finishing this story.  
  
When I started it, I had all these idea's for it. Then I got writers block and neglected it for awhile.  
  
But every now and then I'd get a 'review' alert and feel guilty for not updating in forever.  
  
So, here's my attempt at a new chapter. Enjoy, and thanks for the reviews!  
  
Chapter 5: Time & Time Again  
  
Music: Time & Time Again - Stretch Princess  
  
Previously in the fic:  
  
Carter takes Abby out, so they can discuss their relationship. "Are you happy, Abby?" he asked.  
  
+Continued+  
  
~*~  
  
Oh, to love you.to love you not.. Makes no difference, its all that I've got.  
  
~*~  
  
"You wouldn't be the first to do such a thing." The tired looking bartender said.  
  
Luka shrugged, "I guess I'm not very open with ..people I don't know."  
  
The bartender nodded, "But that should make it easier. You might never see me again, and I might have some expert advice." The old man smiled.  
  
Luka gave it a thought, "What the hell.." he said, sipping his beer. "Well, there's this girl.."  
  
The man smiled, "Always is."  
  
Luka grinned at the thought. "Yeah?" He shook his head, then continued. "I just came back from a long trip. I guess I knew the first few days would.well, I'd have some getting used to, to do." He sighed, "We ended things.kind of bad. But I can't help it, I think I still miss her. Even after all this time. Even when she has.him."  
  
The man looked up, "So there's a *him*? Man, that's tough."  
  
Luka nodded. "As long as she's happy."  
  
The man shook his head, "Ah, that may or may not be true. Really what it comes down to is.are you? Are you happy? Or are you only saying you are, for her sake. For the sake of her possibly being happy."  
  
Luka looked at him.  
  
"So, are you really happy?" the man asked, setting down the rag he was using to wipe the bar.  
  
~*~  
  
and there's no reason for you to watch while i wait for you to be perfect  
  
perfectly late ~*~  
  
Abby was thankful for the interruption of her pager. For once in her life.  
  
"Damn." She said, pulling off the 'annoyed' mood.  
  
Carter was about to open his mouth, when his went off too. "Guess we are calling it a night." He said, with a chuckle.  
  
Abby nodded, glad he had forgotten his last question. In all honesty, she didn't know the answer.  
  
Was she happy? Sure.things seemed to be looking up. They had talked, finally. Why shouldn't she be? Why wouldn't she be? Why..couldn't she answer it wholeheartedly though? Was that normal?  
  
She glanced at him, then back to her feet. She loved him.she was.happy. Happy.  
  
Abby sighed heavily inside, she wasn't even convincing herself. But she would find a way to answer him.  
  
~*~ oh to have not or to have  
  
you swear on your life it's out of your hands  
  
~*~  
  
To Be Continue.. 


End file.
